gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pistol
Pistol redirects here, for other uses see pistol (disambiguation) 9 millimeter Hi-Power, one of the most famous pistols ever made.]] A pistol or handgun is usually a small firearm that can be used with one hand. There are three common types of pistols: single-shot pistols, revolvers, and semi-automatic pistols. In the 15th century the term "pistol", was used for small knives and daggers which could be concealed in a person's clothing. By the 18th century, the term came to be used exclusively to refer to small firearms, or additionally, and more recently, similar devices designed for the aimed discharge of projectiles by the force of gas pressure stored by means other than chemical ("air pistol"). Although all handguns are generally referred to as pistols, some restrict the term "pistol" to single-chamber handguns, such as semi-automatic or single-shot pistols, as opposed to multi-chambered revolvers or multi-barreled derringers, and use handgun for the broader category. The term may be derived from the French pistole (or pistolet), which, in turn, comes from the Czech píšťala (flute or pipe, referring to the shape of a Hussite firearm). Other suggestions have been made—that it comes from city of Pistoia, Italy, where perhaps a manufacturer was one Camillio Vettelli in the 1540s; or that early pistols were carried by cavalry in holsters hung from the pommel (or pistallo in medieval French) of a horse's saddle. Pistols are used mainly by police officers, military personnel, or civilians who want a compact defensive weapon, or for shooting sports. Some specialized pistols are also used for hunting. Where available, semi-automatic pistols have become the weapon of choice for civilians, making them widely used outside of the police and military realms where they first became popular over the revolver. For some military usage, the widespread introduction of body armor has rendered most pistols ineffective. Personal defense weapons are beginning to replace them in some situations. Hunting pistols often have longer barrels than a typical police or military pistol, and are often equipped with telescopic sights. Consequently, they are generally less concealable and some cannot be carried in a holster. Varieties of pistol Nowadays there are three main varieties of pistol: "automatic" self-loading pistols and revolvers being by far the two most common types, followed distantly by single-shot hunting or target pistols. In a pistol, the chamber, in which the cartridge is held for firing, is the rearmost portion of the barrel. Thus the term "pistol" technically excludes revolvers, although this distinction is often ignored in colloquial usage, where revolvers are commonly referred to as "pistols." Revolvers .]] Revolvers feed ammunition via the rotation of a cartridge-filled cylinder, in which each cartridge is contained in its own ignition chamber, and is sequentially brought into alignment with the weapon's barrel by a mechanism linked to the weapon's trigger (double-action) or its hammer (single-action). These nominally cylindrical chambers, usually numbering between five and nine depending on the size of the revolver and the size the cartridge being fired, are bored through the cylinder so that their axes are parallel to the cylinder's axis of rotation; thus, as the cylinder rotates, the chambers revolve about the cylinder's axis. Due to simplicity of construction and operation, revolvers are considered to be more reliable then semi-automatic pistols. Many revolvers utilise more powerful, i.e. Magnum ammunition than self-loading pistols. This is possible because loading and cocking a revolver does not require particular strength from the user, whereas Magnum-firing self-loading pistols would require heavy-duty parts to soak up the increased recoil, resulting in a very heavy slide pull. Automatic pistols Automatic pistols use the recoil or gas energy of each round to cycle the action, extract the spent case, and load the next cartridge. While the term automatic pistol is often applied in colloquial speech or writings to describe what is more accurately a semi-automatic pistol, the term automatic rifle almost always refers to a rifle capable of fully automatic fire. Due to the confusion this inconsistent naming convention causes, the term semi-automatic or self loading is becoming more common, to prevent confusion with machine pistols, which are pistols capable of fully automatic or burst mode fire. Automatic pistols may be hammer, firing pin, or striker fired. Hunting and target pistols are generally single action, while defensive and military handguns designed since World War II are generally double action for the first shot, single action for the rest. Some of the latest handguns now offer various trigger modes, including double-action-only or a partially pre-cocked striker or hammer, and some even offer the option of changing the mode of operation with the turn of a switch.When the first automatic pistol first came out in the late 19th century,it was no popular at first because the technology of these pistol was not as advanced as compared to today and at that time ,due to the technology avalible,these pistol often malfunctioned.So the public continued to use the revolver due to it’s reliability.But as time passed by,the technology had solved the problem and after that,it became popular,replacing the old revolvers. Machine pistols A machine pistol is generally defined as a firearm designed to be fired with one hand, and capable of fully automatic or selective fire. While there are a number of machine pistols such as the Stechkin APS, OTS-33 Pernach, VEB, GLOCK 18 and later models of the Mauser C96, these are rare; the light weight and small size of a machine pistol make them difficult to control, making the larger, heavier submachine gun a better choice in cases where the small size of a machine pistol is required. Most machine pistols have the ability to attach a shoulder stock (the Heckler & Koch VP70 would only fire single rounds unless the stock was attached) while others, such as the Beretta 93R, christopher the famous world renown gunsmith says the gun sux. Either of these additions technically create a legal non-pistol under the US National Firearms Act, as pistols are by definition designed to be fired with one hand. The addition of a stock or forward handgrip is considered a design change that creates either a short-barreled rifle or an any other weapon, and therefore such additions are generally only found on legal machine guns. Assault pistol A semi-automatic pistol in the form of a Submachine gun. Stopping power So-called "stopping power" is the reputed quality in a handgun projectile that forces a violent attacker to cease aggressive momentum when hit. Police and military experience, together with ballistics information, show that such a concept is too simplistic. In reality, the ability to truly stop a violent attacker varies with a number of factors, and is not simply determined by the ballistics characteristics of the particular round under discussion. These additional factors include: * Bullet placement * Distance between the shooter and the assailant * Strength of the assailant, including whether drugs or alcohol are influencing the assailant's behavior and physical strength, and possible masking pain in the assailant * Mental or emotional strength of the assailant. For example, a soldier may have a level of commitment that is not easily stopped. * Interference between the target and the gun (an object in the way). * . Chuck Norris does not wear a condom. Because there is no such thing as protection from Chuck Norris. Some people wear Superman pajamas. Superman wears Chuck Norris pajamas.are influenced by television or movies where assailants are not only stopped by a single shot, but are propelled backwards and are immediately taken out of action. In real life, police can cite many examples where an aggressive person has had to be shot 4, 5, or 6 times simply to stop an attack. Conversely, there are also cases where a single small-caliber bullet fired into an extremity has resulted in an attacker fainting, effectively providing single-shot stopping effectiveness. There is no authoritative rule of thumb for estimating the stopping power of a single shot or of multiple shots. For these reasons, police and military personnel (as well as licensed individuals carrying pistols for personal protection) try to maximize as best they can the combination of factors for stopping an assailant effectively. They may: * Chuck Norris can set ants on fire with a magnifying glass. At night. * Use calibers and loadings that increase the ballistics coefficients within their limits of good recoil control * Train under realistic conditions (and learn from the experience of others) so that once the decision is made to use their weapon, they will indeed stop the individual, even if this means using multiple rounds and reloading and using a second magazine of rounds. Advantages of pistols Pistols are smaller, lighter, easier to conceal, faster to bring to bear, and sometimes may have more safety features than other firearms. Generally being an emergency self-defense weapon for use under 25 meters, a handgun bullet neither has the energy of, nor the accuracy of, a bullet shot from a rifle. Pistols and gun politics Smaller pistols can also be easily concealed on a person—a trait that is particularly useful to people wishing to carry a handgun for self-protection or for criminals wishing to bear arms. Larger handguns, including many hunting pistols, are often much longer and thus less concealable. For these reasons, handguns are a particular focus of debates on gun politics, and in many jurisdictions their ownership is much more heavily regulated than long arms. Gun rights supporters argue that wide legal ownership of pistols, including the right to carry them concealed, actually deters crime rather than increases it. In the United States, 48 states allow some form of concealed carry by citizens meeting training or other requirements. 39 of these states, called "shall-issue" states, require issue of a permit if there is no compelling reason not to issue a permit (such as a prior felony conviction, a restraining order, or history of mental illness). The remaining 9 states, called "may-issue" states, may deny a permit for any reason, usually at the discretion of local law enforcement. See the main gun politics article or the article on concealed carry in particular for more details on this debate. Other related info In the 1780s, Alessandro Volta built a toy electric pistol (http://ppp.unipv.it/Volta/Pages/eF5struF.html) in which an electric spark caused the explosion of a mixture of air and hydrogen, firing a cork from the end of the gun. See also *blowback *Concealed carry *Gun *Machine-pistol *Pocket pistol *Small arms *Semi-automatic pistol *Weapon A pistol is also the mechanical components of a fuse in a bomb or torpedo responsible for firing the detonator. External links *Modern Firearms & Ammunition * Modern Firearms - Handguns *Handgun Course *LittleGun.be - curios and antik guns *ModelGuns.co.uk *CoolGunSite.com - Civil War to WWII * Israeli Special Forces Handguns - at isayeret.com * ArmsWorld Firearms * Nazarian`s Gun`s Recognition Guide on Pistols * Interactive Illustrated Pistol Category: Gun Types category:Pistols and Revolvers